


PB&J

by anna_sumner



Series: Growing Up Together [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, New Kid Castiel, be nice, but like constructive, chuck is his dad but he's only mentioned, naomi is his mom, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_sumner/pseuds/anna_sumner
Summary: Dean sees the new kid sitting all by himself at lunch time and decides he should have a friend





	1. Chapter 1

       “Okay, so what’s your name?” little six year old Dean asks the new kid in his class as he sits down with is lunch in the cafeteria. The kid looks up with too big blue eyes and tilts his head at Dean, squinting warily. “It’s okay,” Dean tells the boy, “I was new here once, too, and nobody came to sit next to me but I wanted a friend so you gotta wanna friend, too, so here I am.” He opens his Batman lunchbox that his Momma got just for him and pulls out his PB&J sandwich. He takes a big bite and speaks with his mouth full: “So? Wha’s your nam?”  
       

       The new little boy stares with wide eyes at Dean a little longer and finally decides he’s nice enough to talk to. He hasn’t called him any names like the other boys and girls have and he has nice big green eyes that look safe to stare into forever and ever. “My name is Castiel. What’s yours?”  
       

       Dean swallows his bite of sandwich and grins like nobody’s business. “I’m Dean. Do you want some of my sandwich? It’s PB&J and my Momma made it and it’s really good.” Dean holds out one half of his sandwich and Castiel stares at it like he’s never seen a sandwich before. Dean thinks this is weird until he realizes that maybe the weird, new kid hasn’t seen one. Maybe he’s from another country or something. “Have you never had peanut butter and jelly before?” Castiel shakes his head and Dean’s jaw almost drops but his Momma said staring like that at somebody was rude so he makes sure he doesn’t do it. Instead he says, “Well, Casti-Cas, you should have some of mine. Here,” he holds out the half sandwich again, “I didn’t even bite off this part. Take it.” He shakes it in Cas’ (Dean’s decided to call him Cas because Castiel is too hard to say out loud) face and Castiel grabs it with a gentle hand.  
       

       Cas tentatively takes a bite of this strange sandwich and when the flavors hit his tongue he feels like that rat in that cooking movie his big brother Gabe let him watch when Mother said no. They had to hide in Gabe’s room and watch it while his mom was out of the house on a date with someone from her work. The taste of peanut butter and jelly explode on his taste buds and he smiles at his hopefully new friend. “This makes me very happy, Dean. Thank you.”  
       

       “Any time, Cas.” Dean grins his tiny, happy grin at his new friend and thinks that he’ll ask Momma to make Cas a sandwich for lunch now, too.  
       

       “May I eat the rest of this?” Dean nods at Cas and Castiel doesn’t even mind that Dean shortened his name. In fact, he kind of likes it. Cas feels a warmth in his stomach and smiles into his sandwich as he thinks about how he’ll tell Gabe all about his new friend Dean when he gets home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute lil thing of Cas and Dean telling their family about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so excited with all the kudos and my lovely 3 comments that i posted a lil extra with them telling family about each other. ta da!!!!

                Dean gets off the bus and runs into his house, Batman lunchbox bouncing against his chubby, little thigh as he goes. “Momma! Momma! I made a new friend today!” he screams as he runs into the kitchen where his mom is fixing him a snack. He hopes she’s pulling out a slice of pie. He loves when his Momma makes him a slice of pie for a snack. Cherry’s his favorite.

                Mary finishes what she’s doing on the counter and turns around to smile at her son. “Is that right, Sweetheart? What’s his name?” Her blond hair glints in the sunlight coming in from the window over the sink and Dean smiles even brighter at how pretty she is.

                “It’s Cas and he’s got big ol’ blue eyes and he moves his head funny to look at ya and he’s never had a PB&J before and so you’ve gotta make him one for lunch tomorrow ‘cause he said it made him very happy! Okay, Momma?” Dean drops his backpack onto the chair he’s standing next to and looks back up at his mom, hope filling his big, green eyes. “Pleeeeeeeaase???” he asks. He’s gotta make sure Cas can get a good lunch instead of not PB&J ‘cause his Momma’s food is the best food he’s ever had.

                Mary grins at how excited Dean is. “That was quite the run-on sentence there, Dean. You must really like Cas, huh?” Dean nods his little head vigorously. “Of course I’ll make him a PB&J, Honeybee.” She grabs his lunch box from his grubby hand and empties it out, ready to make both the boys’ lunches for tomorrow. She’ll even pack him an extra cookie for his new friend.

                “Will you cut the crusts off, too? I know he’d like it better like that and it’s gotta be good for him. Oh! And can he have a cookie? I promise I won’t eat it and I’ll give it to him. For real. Please?” Mary chuckles and nods her head.

                “Of course, my love. Now, why don’t you sit yourself down in a chair and we’ll give you your snack?” Mary picks up the piece of pie and smiles when she sees Dean’s face light up, like he’s winning a million dollars or something. She’ll never understand her boy’s unhealthy obsession with pie, but whatever makes him happy she’ll gladly do.

 

                Down the street from the Winchester’s house, Castiel frowns as he gets out of his Mother’s car. He wanted to ride the bus like the rest of the kids, but Mother said it was dirty and he’d never be allowed to do it. He looks to where the bus is opening its doors to let someone off and sees his new friend Dean bounding down the stairs and up his driveway. He smiles a small smile and hopes maybe Father will let him go over to Dean’s house one day since they live so close. Maybe after he finishes his homework he can ask about it and his father can meet Dean’s mom and they can all be friends.

                His mother grips his hand a little too tightly and pulls him up towards the house. “Go do your homework and then bring it to me so I can check it. After that, you have piano lessons with Ms. Moseley and then dinner and bed.”

                Castiel nods obediently and when his mother’s grip tightens on his fingers he looks up and says, “Yes, ma’am.” She unlocks the door and lets his hand go, a dirty look on her face. His new teacher Ms. Harvelle would’ve called his mother a sour woman, but he decided not to tell Mother that and went upstairs to do what she said. He couldn’t wait for Gabe to get home to tell him all about Dean.

                Castiel is just finishing piano lessons with Ms. Moseley (he really, really likes her, she’s super nice) when Gabe gets home from the middle school. Gabe is in sixth grade now, he’s really smart, and Cas jumps out of his chair to go talk to him. He gives his brother a big hug and grins into his stomach.

                “Hey, Cassie! How was your first day at the new place?” Gabe smiles at his little brother. Cassie’s always had a rough time in school, but he hopes that this one has nicer people. Aren’t small towns supposed to be friendlier? Because Lawrence, Kansas is definitely smaller than Chicago, so it better be nicer to his little brother. “Did you make any new friends?” he asks slowly as they walk up to his room. Castiel nods his head yes and Gabe’s eyebrows raise. “You did? What’s their name?” Okay, sue him, he’s a little surprised Cassie already made he friend but, man, is he happy about it. He laughs as his little bro tugs him into his room and shuts the door.

                “His name is Dean and he gave me a sandwich called a ‘peanut butter and jelly’ and it was really good. And he was nice to me and he lives right down the street! I saw him getting off the bus when Mother got us home.” The words pour out of Castiel’s mouth like they broke the world’s smallest dam holding them back and Gabriel grins at him. “I wanna ride the bus with him. Can you help me make Mother let me ride the bus? Please, Gabe?”

                Gabriel’s smile hasn’t left his face. “Anything for you squirt,” he ruffles his little brother’s hair and heads down the stairs to go talk to their mom. Anything to make little Cassie happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pals, tell me how this is. Any sort of feedback is appreciated. I'm gonna try and update this like a little series of them growing up together and stuff y'know. I'll update when i can my dudes. lol shameless (ok maybe a lil shame) self promo: follow me on twitter, tumblr: tumbleiero and my other twitter boozeynsweetpea and on ig thosemondayblues. ps this isn't betad idk how to get one I'm painfully new to this if anyone wants to help here I am. Just message me on one of those social medias


End file.
